Suddenly, Surprisingly, Different
by Ly-da-dinosaur
Summary: After Varia High school was burned down by a certain green haired scientist, our students Bel and the rest have transferred to Namimori high. There he meets a certain Frog that he cant get out of his mind. What shall our little prince do now? "Ew, i dont like frogs, princes like me eat them." "Oh really fake-prince? I never knew you were like that" Mainly B26 with other pairings.
1. The Transfer

Alright this is my first fanfict so… yeh. Written for you Selena, you know who you are.

I adjusted a lot of things, like age and what they look like. For example: Bel is 16 years old like in the Varia arc, but I made him look like his TYL (ten years later) version. It's sort of complicated but whateva *cue the awesome hair flip* AND its pretty OOC I think, just kill me later. I will put up the age list and teacher/student role either in the next chapter or in the story.

There will be some grammatical mistakes and spelling errors. Rated T for swearing and because it's KHR.

Thanks for actually taking some time out of your life to read this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of these characters. **

* * *

"Voi Bel, we're transferring schools." said Squalo over the phone, "Thanks to that idiot Verde, we have to go to Namimori High."

"What did he do this time?" Bel asked, rolling his eyes despite the fact that no one could see them through his messy blonde hair. "Is it so bad that we have to transfer schools? Let's see… first he blew up the lab, then the school kitchen, and he did some weird shit to Spanner's robot too. Shishishi…"

"He made the lab blow up again and it burned down the school. Also, since our house is next to it, guess what?" Squalo questioned. Before Bel even had a chance to think, he continued. "Yeh, well you guessed wrong stupid prince. Our house is fire proof, the police made sure! Anyway, they aren't permitting us to stay there, safety hazards or something, but they want us to grab some of our stuff and go stay somewhere else, so we're going to Xanxus' house for a while."

Bel's covered face lit up as he heard Xanxus' name. At his house lived three people. Xanxus of course was one of them, being the owner, boss, whatever you want to call him and a third year in high school. Levi was Xanxus' annoying follower, his annoying step-cousin, and lastly: a second year. The final residence was Mammon, who was also in her second year. She was Bel's older sister, although they didn't live together.

At Bel's house, there were also three residences. One being Bel, the youngest of everyone as a first year. Squalo was another, a third year. The last was Lussaria. Believe it or not, he is a man, most likely the gayest man on earth and in the other parallel world. He was the oldest as a part time nurse.

"Okay, I'll tell Pineapple and Marshmallow." Bel replied. After hanging up, he dialed a three-way call including the 'pineapple and marshmallow'. It continued to ring for about thirty seconds before someone picked up.

They were his best friends. 'Pineapple' being Mukuro Dokuro and was named after his infamous pineapple hair which was a dark blue color. He had heterochromatic eyes, one red with the japanese 'six' symbol and one blue. He also carried around a trident. Marshmallow or Mallow is Byakuran's nickname -courtesy of Bel- and came from the fact he always ate -and carried- marshmallows. His hair was also mallow white. He had purple hair with three purple triangles below his left eye.

"Kufufu, why a three-way call? Is it that important?" asked Mukuro when the ringing stopped.

"Do you guys need anything from the convenience store? I'm picking up some marshmallows right now." said Byakuran, ignoring the other's question and giggling coming from a certain blonde prince.

"Get me strawberry ice cream Mallow." Bel replied. "Anyway, we're transferring to Namimori High! Because Verde burned down the school again!" he continues with fake enthusiasm. "You know the rest."

"Namimori? I think the little ones go there." Said Mukuro, "Okay, let's meet over at Bel's house tomorrow morning."

"We can't Muku-chan~ if you don't know already but his house is on lock down 'cuz it's so close to school. He's staying at Mammy's~" Mallow said.

"Oh yeah I gotta go get some stuff. Just meet me at the park. Bye bi~" and he hung up, followed by two more clicks.

When Bel got home, he grabbed the necessities; clothes (mostly black, red or striped), accessories –including a crown- knives, some other stuff and threw them into two suitcases. After grabbing his backpack, he called a cab and left for his new home.

* * *

This is a lot shorter than what I wrote on paper. I normally write in a notebook _then _type it unlike other writers who think and type along the way. In the notebook, I drew Mukuro's hair in the corner. When my friend saw it, she was like 'wtf…'

This is probably very poorly written, so please comment. Flames aren't appreciated. If you have questions or a request, PM me.

**I will be revealing the shippings in the next chapter! Look forward to it.**


	2. Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman reborn! But if I did, there would be a lot more canons.**

Hey. you know, Fanfiction .net is actually a lot more complicated than I thought. There's the doc manager and then the PM and adding chapters and all that crap. Well yeh there's that.

Song pick for today: Never Too Late by Secondhand Serenade. It's a pretty good song. I'll normally add a song pick of my own in every chapter after the first in all my stories. Most likely it doesn't have anything to do with the chapter, just what I listened to while typing it.

Shippings at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Bel took one of his knives and picked the lock. He had a key but it was forgotten in the anticipation of seeing his sister. After hear a soft click, he turned the knob and entered. He walked down the long hallway and into his new room. It wasn't technically 'his' room but it was where he stayed whenever he came over.

The walls of the room were burgundy. In the far right corner of the room was a king-sized bed with red silk covers. The room was the same as how he left it, only being a tad bit cleaner. He put his bags on the bed and started to unpack.

His first suitcase carried his clothes, which he put into the dresser. His second carried his personal belongings like a laptop, money, pictures, a camera and his knives. The backpack was his normal messenger bag for school filled with books, notes and every other thing need.

Once finished, he walked to the living room to find Squalo and Xanxus cuddling on the couch watching Thor. Squalo was resting his head on the other's shoulder, eyes closed. After hearing Bel's soft footsteps, Xanxus slightly turned his head to blonde. Red eyes met covered ones with a '_wake-him-up-and-I'll-kill-you'_ look. Bel nodded and continued on to the kitchen.

Xanxus was a third year with black hair and red eyes. His hair had feathers and a raccoon tail accessory attached. Squalo was also a third year with long white hair flowing down to his waist and grey eyes. Although they wouldn't admit it, they were quite fond of each other.

Bel walked into the kitchen and saw Lussaria making strawberry pancakes. At the table was a purpled haired teen, hood covering half her face, eating chocolate chip pancakes. Bel ran up to her and gave her a gigantic hug.

"Mammy! Did you miss me? I missed you so much! Oh, did you hear about how we have to transfer to Namimori?" he babbled on, eyes full of excitement, not that anyone could tell by except through his voice.

"Yes, Bel, I know, and yes, I did miss you." replied Mammon, hugging the blonde boy back, "Your uniform is on the couch, go try it on. We can talk later." She continued. When her purple cell phone vibrated, she motioned for Bel to leave, and which he obediently did so.

He once again entered the living room and saw that Xanxus had also fallen asleep, head resting on the white-haired boy. He grabbed his new uniform and was about to let them rest in peace when he heard a faint motorcycle humming come to a stop. He silently tread to Xanxus and nudged him awake.

"Take him to your room and sleep there, Levi came home." He said to an agitated teenager.

When Xanxus heard the garage door start to open, he nodded and silently picked up Squalo, bridal style. As the black haired teen walked down the hallway to his room, a certain blonde followed until Xanxus entered his own room. Bel quietly shut the door and walked to his room.

When he went into his room, he put his uniform onto his bed and stripped out of what he wore. After changing, he looked into the full body length mirror, satisfied with what he saw.

The Namimori uniform was a tan jacket, white collared short-sleeved shirt, blue tie, and black pants. There was also a white long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jacket, dark blue sweater and sweater vest- though why were only used during the winter. He added his own touches and altered what was to be worn afterwards.

Bel wore a black and red striped long-sleeved shirt under the white short-sleeved shirt. He wore the jacket but moved the sleeves to his elbows. The collared shirt was buttoned up with the first four left and wore the tie loosely.

He changed back into his usual clothes and walked back to the kitchen. When he entered, he saw Lussaria making lunch. He went over to the dining table and took a seat across from Mammon.

"Hey Bel, what do you want for lunch?" Lussaria asked.

Luss was a nurse, during the day at school and at night at the local hospital. He had a blonde buzz cut, a red Mohawk down the middle and green bangs on the right. He was the mother of the house hold, being the oldest, most caring and most like a mother.

"The prince wants dinosaur chicken nuggets." replied Bel, who looked over to Mammon. "Hey Mammy, when did school start?" he asked.

"About a week ago, why?" Answered Mammon as she looked up from her book.

"That means Verde destroyed the school within the first week, a new record." Muttered Bel as Luss put down his food, which he happily ate.

* * *

The shippings are going to be: B26 (obviously, what would be the whole point of this story?!), D18, 8059, 10069/10051, XS, either Mamxskull or Mamxfon you decide. Those are only some of them **but if you think there should be another one, comment and I'll look at it for future reference.**

The chapter is so short. T-T

**Age/student/teacher roles will be put in the next chapter.**


	3. Pineapples and Marshmallows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman reborn! Or there would be a lot more crack and hidden canons.**

Well, third chapter. AND I STILL HAVENT GOTTEN ANY PAIRING SUGGESTIONS. I'm not forcing you guys but hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge. PUNCH PUNCH TO THE EXTREME?! But yeah, it would really help. Here are some I need help deciding: [Mammonxskull or mammonxfon], [10051 or 10069], [6996 or 10069] blah blah blaahh.

Song Pick: Sakura Addiction by Hibari and Mukuro. :D

I actually made a mistake in the second chapter. It is a red tie in the fall/summer and the blue tie was used for the WINTER uniform. Oops…

* * *

"Bel~ Wake up! You'll be late for school on the first day!" cried Luss, banging on the door. "I'll go and drag you out myself if I have to!" he threatened but still got no reaction. He reached out for the door knob but was beaten to it.

The door opened with a creak, revealing a shirtless teen in only red plaid boxers and a towel drying wet blonde hair. Lussaria would have had a nose bleed but, being used to the household practically walking around half naked a good most of the time and as a nurse, he no longer did so.

"Hm? What did you say? The prince was taking a shower." Asked Bel, confused about why the other was there.

With a sigh, the elder said "You'll be late if you don't hurry. And put on some clothes before you catch a cold." And with that, he left.

Bel closed the door and changed into his new uniform. He looked into the mirror and adjusted the ever-present crown, slightly crooked on his messy unkept hair. He had tried to fix it but it would only stay down by straight ironing and gel but would go back to normal after taking a shower.

He grabbed a black notebook and a writing pad resting on the night stand by his bed and put it into his messenger bag. After checking the time -7:15-, he pocketed his knives, slung his bag over his shoulder, and exited the room.

The kitchen and dining room smelt of chocolate and blueberry pancakes. At the table were Squalo and Xanxus bickering like a married couple. Mammon was reading _The Souls of a Fire Dragon_ while Levi was studying. Lussaria entered with juice and the sweet breakfast cakes.

"Good morning Bel~." Luss greeted, setting down a plate as Bel took his seat.

"Morning, can you wrap those up? The prince is going to go explore campus" replied Bel, sipping his orange juice and eating a strawberry.

"Okay~ but what's with the sudden interest? You'll just end up coming late or skipping class" Luss asked curiously, handing Bel his lunch.

"I have to get my schedule; I forgot to get it yesterday. Besides isn't the top student supposed to greet the principal? And I won't start skipping till next week." He replied as he arranged his bag so his lunch fit.

"Wow, Bel is actually acting like a student. Dou you guys ever wonder how he's the top student out of the entire district?" asked Mammon, head still in her book.

"Because I am a prince Mammy~ you should know that by now." Bel cheerfully said as he gave her a hug and received his breakfast which was neatly wrapped in a paper towel. "See you at lunch~" and with that, he was gone.

* * *

Bel skipped to the park where he was to meet Mukuro and Byakuran. The pineapple had made a miniature fire and was roosting marshmallows with a large stick in the shape of a trident. It was his personal and specially carved mallow roosting stick. Mallow was by his side waiting eagerly.

"Shishishi, pineapple, what are you doing roosting Mallow? Did you plan to eat him or something?" Bel teased.

"Kufufu. Shut it you freak. I will eat Mallow another day and I am perfectly straight unlike you two. And couldn't you fix your hair a little bit? It is the first day after all." countered Mukuro with a glare. He turned to Byakuran and smiled as he said "Here, they're done."

"Yay! Thanks Muku-chan~" Byakuran said as he popped one of the sweet cylinders into his mouth. "Bel you should go first, we're going to stay here for a while, then go."

"Okay, I'll go first." Bel said with a shrug. He was about to leave the other two to roost more but before going, he pulled Mukuro's shirt and raised the pineapple's face to his own until their lips were only inches apart. "You claim to be straight now, but I'll make you curve like a rainbow." He whispered.

Mukuro could see through the messy blonde bangs –a skill that took many years to perfect but only worked when the other complied. He shivered and turned red at the comment but suppressed the feeling and glared as he saw a smirk crawl up Bel's face

"Ushishishi told you so~ don't worry, the prince doesn't want your pineapples anyway. Allergic." Giggled Bel, as he walked away from a glaring –but still red- Mukuro and laughing Mallow.

* * *

When Bel arrived at school, he went straight to the main office or at least he tried to. After about 10 minutes of wandering around, he walked into the disciplinary office, instead to leave with a poorly drawn map to where the principal's office was- courtesy of a boy that went by the name of Kusakabe. He walked down the halls of the main building until he reached a room labeled 'office'. When he entered, sitting at a large desk was a man with spiky blonde hair.

"Hello, I believe you are Belphegor Mattera? My name is Giotto; I am the principal, if you didn't already know. The vice is over on the couch. Sorry about what happened to your school. I hope you are comfortable with the school until Varia gets repaired." Giotto said with a smile.

Bel noticed that he has serious orange eyes. His hair was a tinted golden-blonde. He was wearing an orange dress shirt, a trench coat and a black tie.

"Unfortunately, they say the repairing won't be finished for another 2 years. If I am correct, you should be in your third year by then." He said with a frown. "If you have any questions, you can ask me, Alaude, who is on the couch, or any of the students."

Bel nodded and looked over to 'Alaude'. He was a man with white-blonde hair and blue eyes which hadn't wandered from the book he was reading. Bel chuckled as he was reminded of his purple haired sister. He also wore a trench coat and a dress shirt, though his was a purplish-grey.

"Here is your schedule. You can partner up with someone you have the most classes with. If you can't find anyone, you can go see my idiot brother. His name is Tsuna and he can show you around the school. Well, you are dismissed, I will see you around." dismissed Giotto after handing Bel his schedule.

* * *

Bel left the room and went to the roof. He went to the edge and left the cool breeze run through his hair. He looked down to the folded paper in his hand and opened it revealing his new schedule. 1st period: Homeroom with reborn, 2nd: English with Dino, 3rd: PE with Colonello, 4th: History with Fon, 5th: Home EC with Bianchi, 6th: Special Combat with Lal Mirch, and 7th: Art with Luce.

He was startled and pulled out his knives when the door suddenly opened and a certain skylark appeared. He let out a relieved sigh as the adrenaline in his heart settled down.

"Hey, you stupid prince hematophage*, no one is allowed up here without a key. Name your ways of getting in or prepare to be bitten to death." threatened a boy as he walked to the blonde.

"Well nice to see you too Hibari," Bel said sarcastically, "I picked the lock with one of my knives." He looked down as he pulled out his pocket watch and tucked it back it as fast as it came out. "7:40, class shouldn't start till 8:05, so that leaves about 25 minutes, up for a fight?" which he was responded with a flash of silver metal.

Hibari had jet black hair and cool grey eyes. He wore the Disciplinary Committee arm band on the short-sleeved shirt with a red tie. He held up two steel tonfas.

The match didn't need a signal, who ever made the first move, did. Hibari went attacked first as metal clashed with metal. Bel had a slight disadvantage as he used mid to far-ranged weapons and they were so easily dodged with Hibari's speed. His knives could go in close but it had been harder with the other. It lasted about ten minutes until another blonde man came in.

The blonde man tripped at the threshold* and it called the attention of the two opponents.

"Kyouya~" the man whined, "you shouldn't fight now, the new students are coming today," he turned his attention to Bel and a smile was plastered to his face. "Bel! You went to Varia High also? Look I'll fight you later okay?" he said as he turned to Hibari.

Hibari made a grunting noise and turned to Bel "We'll finish this later. Dino is going to get bitten to death for interrupting." His eyes looked at Dino in the corner of his eye and glared.

Dino was a young blonde hair, around the age of 22. He wore red thick-rimmed glasses and bandages wrapped around his entire left arm –which hid his tattoos that only few people knew of. He was also, in fact, Bel's cousin.

Dino's face paled and he let out a sigh as he followed the prefect out the door, who barely stopped when Dino tripped once again.

After Dino and Hibari left, Bel walked to the fence that blocked his access to the ledge. He slightly shivered at the thought of the ledge but ignored the feelings that bundled in his stomach. Instead, he sat down, allowing the wind to once again pass through his bangs, relieved that no one was around. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard a high pitch scream.

He looked to the front entrance where he saw Xanxus and Squalo, looking rather annoyed. In front of them was a brown-haired boy with three other boys by his side.

'Oh look, there's a frog with them too.' Bel thought as he spotted a teal haired boy on the brunette's left. He climbed onto the fence and stood admiring the view. He casually leaned forward and jumped.

He jumped from buildings to trees till he was by the front. He landed on his feet nonchalantly by the 'frog'. The other was emotionless with teal eyes and hair. He had a monotone voice too.

"Hello Froggy~ my name's Belphegor Mattera." Said Bel, hand extended out.

"Fran Silvani." He replied monotonely, holding out his hand to meet the blonde's. Fran wore the same uniform, but like Bel, he also altered it. He wore a green long sleeve shirt and the white short sleeved shirt over it. He buttoned the shirt all the way up and the tie was tight with two crown pins, two frog pins, and a '666' pin.

Bel took Fran's hand and raised it to his lips. "Well Fran, it has been a pleasure meeting you."

* * *

Alright, I haven't finished Katekyo Hitman Reborn! yet so the characters may be different from the original story. If you see something that should be fixed, comment and I'll check it as soon as I can.

Hematophage: It's the practice of drinking blood or can refer to someone who drinks blood, not like a vampire.

Threshold: I think most of you all know what it is but for those who don't know; a threshold is the bar on the bottom of the door frame. Most doors have it.

* * *

**Okay, so the age and occupation list is here**! I only listed some of them and also note that I haven't looked at their birthdays so the age may be subject to change.

Bel: student- first year, 16 years. Fran: student- first year, 15 years. Tsuna: student- first year, 15 years. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro: student- first year, 16 years. Byakuran, Kyoko: student- first year, 14 years

Hibari: student-second year, 16 years. Shouchi, Spanner: student- second year, 17 years. Mammon, Levi: student- second year, 16 years.

Xanxus, Squalo: student- third year, 18 years. Ryohei: student- third year, 17 years.

Dino: English teacher, 22 years. Fon: History teacher, 23 years. Lussaria: Nurse, 25 years. Reborn: Homeroom teacher, 24 years. Luce: Art teacher, 23 years. Bianchi: Home EC, 23 years. Colonello, Lal Mirch: Physical education teacher, 25 years. Giotto, Alaude: principals, 26 years.

I won't be able to update this week because I have a band trip and I won't be taking my laptop with me but I will take my note for references. Until then, bye bye~.


End file.
